This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A natural shoulder joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When these degenerative changes become so far advanced and irreversible, it may ultimately become necessary to replace a natural shoulder joint with a prosthetic shoulder joint. When implantation of such a shoulder joint prosthesis becomes necessary, the natural head portion of the humerus may be resected and a cavity may be created in the intramedullary canal of the host humerus for accepting a humeral component. The humeral component may include a head portion used to replace the natural head of the humerus. Once the humeral component has been implanted, the glenoid cavity positioned at the glenoid may also be resurfaced and shaped to accept a glenoid component. The glenoid component generally includes an articulating surface which is engaged by the head portion of the humeral component. Such an implant configuration is generally referred to as a traditional shoulder configuration. In some instances, it may be necessary to convert the traditional shoulder configuration into a reverse shoulder configuration such as to achieve a higher level of constraint. In this regard, the humeral component and glenoid component may need to be removed and replaced with reverse shoulder components. When converting a traditional shoulder configuration to a reverse shoulder configuration, it is desirable to provide an efficient and minimally invasive transition on both the humeral side of the system and the glenoid side of the system.